Little Red
by kutoki
Summary: Stiles is forced to dress up in a costume for Halloween not of his own choosing for Derek, how will Derek respond? Fluff


"No! There is no way in hell I'm doing this," Stiles hissed from behind a bathroom door.

"Derek will love it." Erica said in between giggles.

"You look great." Lydia said who personally bought the outfit.

"I am not and I repeat NOT doing this. What were you three thinking? If I don't die of embarrassment then Derek will kill me, so No!" Stiles shouted.

"Oh for God's sake," Erica said irritably before ripping the door off its hinges. There standing before the girls, was Stiles in a red and white dress with frills and bows, a red cloak, and a long brown curled wig.

"Stop staring." Stiles pouted. The girls blinked before grinning.

"Come here Stiles." Lydia said pulling out make up and false eye lashes.

"You have got to be kidding me." Stiles grumbled before being led to a chair.

One hour later

"Where are they?" Scott sighed. He was missing Allison. She had said Lydia was going to give her, Erica and Stiles a ride. Suddenly Isaac, Scott, Derek, and Peter heard a car pull up.

"We're here. But I'm not going in." Stiles said.

"Yes you are or I'll pop the tires." Erica hissed.

"I hate you." Stiles said angrily.

"No you don't." Erica sung happily.

They finally reached the front door where Scott dashed out to greet Allison.

"Um…dude. Get off me. Your girlfriend is right there." Stiles said pointing behind him. Scott yelped in shock doing a quick double take.

"St-stiles. What the hell!" Scott said, voice raising an octave with each word.

"Yes, it's me and they forced me into it. Now move so I can get this night over." Stiles all but hissed, storming passed a frozen Scott. "Derek! Get your furry little ass over here, now!" Stiles yelled causing Derek to freeze. What right did Stilinski have ordering him around? He was the alpha not Stiles.

"Don't order…" Derek had stormed in, ready to give him a piece of his mind when he was caught off guard. Stiles actually looked adorable.

"Go ahead and laugh." Stiles growled, shaking in embarrassment and anger. Isaac and Scott look toward Derek to see what they should do.

"Don't forget your lines." Erica prodded.

"Why Grandmother, what big ears you have." Stiles said through gritted teeth. Derek blinked in confusion.

"Um, Derek, Erica won't let Stiles change until he gets through it completely." Allison said, feeling sorry for her friend.

"The better to hear you with my dear," Derek said, raising an eyebrow.

"But Grandma, what big eyes you have." Stiles said quickly, so quickly everyone almost missed it.

"Could you repeat that a bit slower this time," Erica grinned, holding a video camera.

"But Grandma, what. Big. Eyes. You. have." Stiles said slowly.

"The better to see you with my dear." Derek said, a plan forming in his mind.

"But grandma. What big hands you have." Stiles said, not noticing Derek slowly approach him.

"The better to hug you with my dear." Derek said, voice rough with passion causing a light blush to cross Stiles face.

"Oh, but grandmother, what a terribly big mouth you have." Stiles said, heart racing.

"The better to kiss you with my dear." Derek said, gently grabbing Stiles chin and lightly pressed his lips to Stiles. Gasps were heard around the room as Erica nearly dropped the camera.

Stiles was frozen in shock. Derek fucking Hale just stole his first kiss. Stiles didn't know what to do. It felt amazing, even if it was an innocent kiss on the lips. Derek noticed Stiles panicking and slowly pulled away, realizing he may have taken it a bit too far.

Stiles blinked a couple of times, looked around the room trying to figure out if that really happened. When he realized that yes, it really did happen he stormed over to Derek and planted a kiss right on Derek's lips.

"You stole my first kiss you bastard." Stiles muttered pulling away. Stiles started upstairs when Derek scooped him up bridal style.

"Derek! Put me down! I'm not a damned damsel in distress!" Stiles yelped, a darker blush now covering his face. Derek said nothing as Stiles beat at his chest to be put down. The rest of the group watched in shock as the two went upstairs.

"We'll I didn't expect that." Erica said, turning the camera off.

"I bet we'll have a lot of youtube views with this video though." Lydia said, booting up her laptop.

"When did that get in here?" Allsion asked.

"I brought it over. Lydia asked me to." Isaac stated, everyone turned their gaze upon Lydia.

"Oh come on. I can't be the only one who noticed the sexual tension between those two." Lydia stated.

"Oh god!" Scott said covering his ears. "I don't want to think about Stiles and Derek doing it!" Scott yelped.

"I think it was more of a 'they knew but didn't want to acknowledge that it was there' kind of thing." Allison stated, covering her mouth to hide the giggle.


End file.
